Pickleodeon
"Press start to Wumbo" ''-Pickleodeon'' "Obey Pickleodeon, Destroy Dora!" ''-Pickleodeon'' "That's Mama Pickleodeon to you, Felix!" -Pickleodeon "Random Troll Face is random." -Pickleodeon''' Pickleodeon is a Fakegee that is somehow a living Pickle. If he says "Press start to Wumbo!", you will turn into a giant and die. His siblings are Schmickleodeon and RainbowDashGee. He now joins the League of Weegees. His children are Samapickleodeon, Endermee, and Nega Warreoh, his main enemy is Luialleo. Creation One day, Dr. Scientisteegee wanted to create an army of living pickles to destroy Weegee. He spent an entire night working on the machine needed to make the pickles. When it was done, He tested it out and created Pickleodeon. However, Pickleodeon was a failed experiment and was good when he was supposed to be evil. He beat up Dr. Scientisteegee and ran out of the lab. When Dr. Scientisteegee finally stood up, he adjusted the machine and tried again. This time, he created Schmickleodeon. However, Schmickleodeon was a failed experiment too and beat up Dr. Scientisteegee again. But this time, Schmickleodeon also destroyed the machine before running out of the lab like Pickleodeon. This made Dr. Scientisteegee so mad that he destroyed his lab. Then he was going to destroy The Anti-Weegee Alliance's base until Dr. Scientistalleo calmed him down. Dr. Scientisteegee then realized that a living pickle army was a stupid idea anyway. He then tricked Moneygee into making him a new lab out of solid bronze by disguising himself as Samalleo. Moneygee never found out about Scientisteegee's disguise. Going into hiding After the events of the Unification War, Pickleodeon was forced to go into hiding. He, his family, and many of his followers fled to the United Trees Universe in secret when Greegee took over the Pickleodeverse. He later decided to move to the Mushroom Kingdom and has rarely come back since. Powers *Pickleodeon Virus: If he stares at you, you will turn orange. *Seed Shoot: He can shoot pickle seeds out of his mouth. He can make them on fire or contaminate them with any kind of radiation. *Magnetic: He is magnetic. He can turn his magnetism on and off. *Teleportation: Teleportation, Nothing Special. Trivia *He and Schmickleodeon are always running away from Walleo, since he eats pickles. *Even though he's not friends with him, Pickleodeon has a lot in common with Waweegee. Suprisingly, this doesn't make him enemies with Weegee . *His Nickname is Pick. *He is an frenemy of MamaLuigi22. They were originally friends, but one day, when MamaLuigi22 was in insane mode, he made a (most likely false) claim that he was "finishing up." Although Pickle has since forgiven MamaLuigi22, knowing he wasn't speaking accurately, he still has a minor grudge against him. *His name is a mixture of Pickle and Nickelodeon *His design is similar to Pickle Rick from Rick & Morty Category:League of Weegees Category:Pickleodeon Army Category:People Who Love Pizza Category:People Who Love Thin Spaghetti Category:Food Fakegees Category:Dr. Scientisteegee's Experiments Category:Pickleodeon Family Category:Pickleodeon Forms Category:Fathers Category:MOAR Ranked Weegees Category:NRMIA Category:User Fakegees Category:Pages with nonexistent links Category:Weegees Category:Powerful weegees